The Polygons of Love
by Sparrow Walker
Summary: Frustration lurks in the minds of the Miraculous fans as they watch their favorite couple push each other away. It's the first day of the new semester and they receive new teachers and students from foreign countries for an international exchange programme for teachers. Several polygons of love form around the couple, the fans' agitation increase. Marichat, one-sided Nathanette!


**Summary: Marinette and Adrien's school is organising an exchange programme. Their classmates squealed in joy when the news of 4 new teachers from different countries stepping up to replace their original teachers. However, what happens when this new educational system suddenly requires Marinette and Adrien to get closer?**

 **I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**

 **FEATURES MARICHAT, LADYNOIR, ADRIENETTE, AND NATHANETTE.**

 **T**

Marinette wasn't quite sure when she first realized that the class was busier than usual. Her classmates' chatter reached her ears, but she was far too dazed to recognize their whispered words and hushed giggles. Alya, too, was amongst the chatter, talking animatedly about something that made her grin so wide Mari swore she could see her face splitting in half.

She inclined her head to the left, looking back as Alya conversed casually with Kim and Max. Her vision was clouded as she quietly factorised an equation in her head. Although mathematics was never one of Marinette's favorite subjects, she found herself slowly enjoying Quadratic Equations and Quadratic Functions. Maybe it was because the person who tutored her was Chat Noir himself.

 _Who knew the feline had a knack for maths?_

As to how he ended up being her messiah for mathematics, it was actually an oddly unlikely story that she never thought would actually happen in reality. But it did; and that's why it's even more fun to remember the scene that allowed her to skillfully answer each and every question in the paper.

Marinette had been lazing around in her room all day, bored as ever on a Sunday evening. She had been restlessly walking around in her home.

When she wanted to help her parents in the bakery, they said they could handle it and ushered her to return to her room to rest; assuming that she was studying.

When she did pick up her pencil to do revise her sucky physics, she huffed minutes later and groaned, "This is not going to work"

With that, she looked towards Tikki in hopes that she could perhaps converse with her, but the kwami was busy watching One Punch Man on her computer, eyes glued to the screen as she munched on a chocolate cookie.

Scowling at her, she fished out her phone, only groan audibly and pocket it in the same minute. She had planned to call Alya, but she remembered that her best friend was out on a date with her boyfriend, Nino.

She heaved a loud sigh and stomped her way to her balcony to spend the rest of her weekend aimlessly staring at the citizens of Paris. She got herself comfortable against the railings of her balcony, watching as cars drove by.

Before she could sigh or complain in an exasperated manner, she spotted the cat in black bouncing around roofs, waggling his tail in an entertaining way. He was on the building right in front of hers, fooling around with a butterfly.

Initially she thought that he was chasing after an akuma, but his cat-like grin and sparkly green eyes told her otherwise. He had been enjoying himself, letting his cat-like instincts take over him.

She giggled as he continued to play around with the butterfly, pawing at it; but she knew he had no intention of hurting it. He was just bored -she blinked as realization dawned on her- just like her.

Before she could even think about calling him over, he made a terrible mistake when he pounced forward in attempt to catch the butterfly. Instead of feeling satisfaction, he felt the stinging pain of roof tiles against his head. He croaked out a complaint about the pain. He found himself upside down, butterfly out of sight and Marinette laughing her ass off at him.

His eyes flew to hers, and he felt his cheeks redden. _How long has been there?! Did she see me... doing... that?_ He felt embarrassment dread his head. Chat Noir chasing after a butterfly... indeed, what a sight!

Instead of continuing her laughter, Marinette cleared her throat to hold back her laughs and prioritized the injured feline who was now aware of her presence.

"W-Would you like to come in?" She asked rather loudly to ensure he heard her. In a flash, he got onto his feet and cleared his throat to regain his composure. "I can get you some water and some ice"

Chat was thankful that the distance between them was far enough to enable him to his hide his blushing face. "I-If it's not too much trouble"

Grinning at the cat, she gestured for him to follow her inside.

And... well, yes, that was how it happened.

Her cheeks reddened, scolding herself for getting lost from the question. _Is it 2x or -2x...?_ She asked herself. She shook her head and turned back to her seat, having forgotten the numbers of the equation.

The moment she faced front, it took literally 80% of her willpower to keep herself from shrieking in either horror or joy- a question to be forgotten... for now; scratch that, said question is never to be brought up.

As to why the willpower was necessary, there, seated perfectly in the front seat peering over her desk with a curious smile was Adrien, looking dashing as always.

His green emerald eyes sparkled- IMAGINATION- in the radiating sunlight making her heartbeat accelerate, remembering her father's rage on the chopping board when her mother revealed her affections for a certain boy. _Oh my God, get out of my mind, mashed turnip!_

"You doing Quadratics?" Adrien asked, peeking at her messy handwriting on a worksheet she had printed from the internet the other night to practice. He took the worksheet in hand and analyzed her work.

As Marinette attempted to stutter out an answer, Adrien looked through her working. He concealed a proud smile with his palm, covering his lips, and felt pride wash over him when he found all her answers complete and correct. She had used the right methods; the ones he mentioned to her when he tutored her that one time as the masked hero.

It seemed that she truly was listening to his explanation. Marinette was different, he remembered, she wasn't like the others. And she _definitely_ wasn't like Chloe. Chloe asked for his help with Biology, and boy was he glad -for once- that his schedules were so packed that he had a solid excuse to push Chloe's constant pleas for attention without uttering a single lie.

Adrien almost choked on his own spit when he found a little note that was repeated for every question. 'Two Smiles = A Happy Cat'. He held in the deep urge to laugh at her loyalty. He had used those exact words to her, and his attempts to keep his laughter from being heard by the stammering girl only had grew increasingly useless when he realized that above the factorized numbers, above the bracketed numbers, were cat ears.

Adrien tore his gaze away from the sheet of paper to stare at the red-faced girl in awe. He didn't feel creeped out, nor did he feel deeply offended. In fact, he actually felt rather flattered. To have someone follow his methods; as though he had been a famous mathematician like those who discovered formulas to solve the question on quantity.

Then again... it wasn't Adrien Agreste who taught her Quadratics; it had been Chat Noir. He hummed, thinking about the difference. Then again, she didn't seem like someone who would listen to someone just because of their fame.

"So... um... yeah, that's how it happened" He cursed himself internally, scolding himself for completely ignoring her; which was rude and unfair for the girl who looked as though she had finished running a 7 kilometer race and coming in the top 5 amongst thousands. Her cheeks flushed, lips parted as she took deep breaths, panting slowly with sheens of sweat on her forehead.

He blinked, feeling guilty for letting her go on and talk about her adventures in the wonders of mathematics when -the whole entire time- he hadn't been listening to her. Her eyes searched for his, clueless as to what he was thinking.

 _I should reward her_ , he thought. _Maybe a friendly movie?_ No, that would be weird. She might take it the wrong way. It was too soon. Maybe he should just wait till after today's test.

When she got her results, then he could properly award her. It would be the perfect timing for a celebration and she wouldn't think of it as weird!

He smiled in triumph, finally returning her gaze. "Good job" He handed the worksheet back to her, taking note of how she froze up when his fingers brushed against his.

Marinette felt her heart drop the moment his skin made contact with hers. Even if it was just a little and innocent touch, she felt as though their interaction was a little longer than necessary. But, of course, that was probably just her imagination, right?

Little did she know, Marinette wasn't entirely wrong, Adrien was somewhat interested in her reaction to their interaction. Even if it was for a brief moment, he swore he saw her blush.

And damn, did he find that _cute_!

Wait, what?

That was when he pulled away from her hand, swiftly but not obvious. However, it seemed pretty clear to Marinette since she looked kind of surprised by his sudden movement.

He was thankful that she wasn't dejected or anything of the sort. He simply sent her a small smile of encouragement. "I'm sure you can ace today's test in a breeze"

Adrien hadn't realized that he had said that rather loudly, but he got the picture when the entire classroom silenced, cueing his classmates to all stare at him with alarmed eyes.

"TEST?!"

Hell, even Max looked like he was about to face the end of the world. Chloe looked rather unaffected but pestered Sabrina to ensure that she stayed close to her; probably to enable her to cheat effortlessly.

"Hold on, hold on, what subject we talkin' bout here, dude?" Nino asked, hand on Adrien's shoulder, looking hopeful for a change.

Adrien smiled. "Why, maths, of course"

In a millisecond, the classmates were groaning, some complaining about the idea of quizzes were useless since they already had exams. Alya sprinted towards Adrien with suspicions in her eyes.

"W-Who told you?!" She asked in disbelief.

"Madame told us the other day when Kim got sick, remember?" Marinette smiled, deadpanning at the sight of Alya's defeated expression. "Oh yeah, that day you were all still hyped up from Ladybug and Chat Noir's appearance earlier that day..."

Adrien shared a similar expression as Marinette, now understanding why they hadn't cared about the test at all. Almost in a flash, the classmates got to their seats and got their books out, studying with a concentration so high people wondered why some of them were idiots.

"Someone quickly check what time Maths starts!" Alix barked out, furiously writing mathematical formulas on her palm.

Rose was the one who managed to spare some time for the sake of her classmates. She checked the class timetable and let out a gasp so dramatic that she could've given the artist of 'The Scream' a run for his money.

The classroom turned cold.

The classmates were sweating hard, anxious of her reply. But it never came. Rose was just too petrified to answer.

"W-Well?" Mylene asked, eyes filled with worry. Juleka took hold of the class timetable and checked for herself.

"Oh, would you look at that, it starts," Juleka laughed nervously, "right now"

With that, the door opened and in came Madame Bustier with an innocent yet murderous grin.

"Good morning, everyone!"

Many died on that fateful day.

However, just as Adrien passed the test papers up to Marinette so that she could distribute them to the others, he managed to softly whisper to her.

"Don't forget" Marinette's eyes blinked curiously at his playful ones. "Two smiles = A Happy Cat" He brings up his fingers and quirks the corners of his lips upwards, urging her to smile.

But damn, she didn't just smile.

She giggled, and _damn_ , was the image of her giggling _adorable_. So adorable, Adrien managed to lose all concentration on his paper.

That day, as Adrien sat for the test, he cursed silently along with the rest of his classmates.

 _Damn, she was cute though._

T

 **Back with a new story!**  
 **I hope you all like it, and don't be shy to point out any grammatical errors or typos. :)**

 **I have thought about posting this story for a while now actually. It's been kept in my Google Docs, just waiting to be revealed to your eyes.**

 **If you like this, please comment/vote. I would really appreciate it to get more and more people reading this.**

 **The new teachers will appear in the next chapter!**


End file.
